Gin's Sister
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: What if Gin had a sister and she took over for him after he died? Will she be accepted by the squad? Or is there more than just being the sister of a traitor to deal with?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story to contribute to the Bleach Fanfiction Archive. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Prologue**

I ran through the rukon district. I was being chased again. The Soul Reapers were after me. They told me that I had killed one of their comrades. Someone had appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. I had the basic grasp of spirit energy so I was able to knock the man down and what I thought was unconscious. Whenever they saw me around they took chase, but I always got away. I looked back through the crowd. It looked like they were from the third squad, but not seated officers. I turned back around and took off. I took a short cut through an alley way to the next shop street. I looked back to see if they were still behind me. Then I collided into a person. I saw a white coat and a black uniform. The man crouched down and grabbed my wrist when I tried to run.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said. I heard the running footsteps. I looked and saw the Soul Reapers running towards me. I clutched the man. When they saw the man they stopped. "Are you chasing after this girl?" he asked

"Yes sir, she killed one of our comrades. We've been chasing her for a while now."

"Did you ask her why she killed him?" the man asked

"No sir."

"Then why don't you ask. I don't think a little girl like her would kill without a reason." He looked at me as if saying to explain myself.

"A man appeared out of nowhere about a month ago and attacked me. I thought I knocked him unconscious with my spirit energy. But I guess I killed him. I didn't mean to kill him, I swear!" I said. I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and cried harder. I admitted I had just killed a Soul Reaper.

"Go back to your duties." The man said. They gave a 'yes sir' and ran off. The man gently pulled my hands from my face. "Can you tell me where you live?" he asked. I gave a nod. He stood up and held out his hand. I only came up to about his hip. I took his hand and I led him to where I was staying with my adopted grandmother and adopted brother.

())~~%~~ O ~~%~~(()

I jolted awake from the bitter sweet memory. I got up from my bed and opened the sliding door. The sun was just rising. I cleaned myself and got dress. I slipped on my haori and walked to my barracks. It was still early. I had left my hair dye in my office. I just hopped no one was there to see me. I jumped and ran at my captain's speed and stopped in front of the barracks. I opened the doors and walked in. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Izuru staring at me with wide eyes.

"Captain?" he asked

"If you excuse me Izuru, I left something in my office." I dashed into my office and grabbed the dye. As I ran out Izuru grabbed my hand.

"Are you really who I think you are?" he asked. I pulled my hand from his grasped and went to the bathroom. I used the black dye and walked out feeling more comfortable.

"Izuru, when the squad gets here, please inform them that there are evaluations today as well as any paper work for this month's missions are due." I said walking back into my office. My long black hair swished behind me as I closed the door. I sat down at my desk and rested my head on my arms. I had no paper work as I had already done all of it. Suddenly a silver and black butterfly flew in threw the open window.

"You left me behind again, at least wake me up before you leave." She said landing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I woke up early again." I said

"Have you been dreaming about that day again?"

"Yes…I miss him Sapphire. He was the only one who I felt like I belonged with." I said. Just then Izuru walked in.

"The head captain has requested our presence with the rest of the captains and lieutenants." He said. I gave a nod and we headed to the Squad One Barracks. Normally Izuru and I messed around but not today. We walked in and kneeled before the head captain.

"It has been decided by Central 46 that you have no need to hide anymore." The old man said. I looked up shocked. Momo stepped forward and performed a kido. I was surrounded by water and the black die came out of my hair. The long silver strands floated around me and then I was released. I heard most of the captains gasp in shock as well as most of the lieutenants.

"Is it really her?" Soi Feng asked.

"Yes, it is." The head captain said

"We were told she was killed by the rest of her squad." Momo said

"She was injured, you are to inform all of your squads of this as soon as you see fit. Dismissed." The captains gave a nod and we all walked out. Izuru and I walked out in silence. As we headed to the barracks he finally said something.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked

"I didn't want to get anyone involved in my family affairs." I replied quietly

"But still, you could have trusted me."

"Could I? Right now can you honestly say that you aren't thinking of him and how he hurt you?" I asked seriously. He looked away.

"You look so much alike… it's hard not to think of him." He said. I gave a nod.

"Tell me when it's time for the inspection…" I said as I walked in to my office. I slid the door closed and sighed. I walked over to the full body mirror I had in the corner. My long silver hair went all the way down my back. My Soul Reaper uniform was slightly loose around my chest. It showed off my curves and rather large breasts. My Squad Three haori fit me perfectly. I met my own eyes in the mirror. The bright icy blue was exactly like his. I leaned my head against the mirror.

"Gin, brother…I miss you…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**So? I know it's a little short, but I needed it to be that way. Also, I need a name for my OC and a character to pair her with. Any ideas? Please like, follow, and comment.**

**Forever in Solitude**


	2. AN Apologies

**Oh my god I am sooooo sorry! I haven't been able to update _at all_! My birthday came around and the was a party with my friends, plus my Great Grandfather had a scare, I've been exhausted from volleyball, and I don't have any spare time because of volleyball. I've also been working on my own story that I hope to publish when I'm older. And also, as you may have heard, my state is kind of under water right now... But good news! I should be able to get some work done starting next week. But a note to all my readers; my beta stories come first before my own. But now that that's out of the way, since this note is for ALL my stories, I'd like to thank you all for being awesome readers. So here's how this will work. I'll give the name of the story, and the summery, then all the people who have followed, liked,and reviewed, as well as the date they did those things. I am only doing this for my stories that are in progress.**

* * *

**A Sniper For Kid-Rated T A Soul Eater Fic Romance/Humor**

**Ruby Nightshade has bad people after her for her abilities. How will her and Kid get through this? Will it kill Kid like it did her parents? Kid x OC**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Hellosweetie4737 09-13-2013**  
**Mariko Midori 09-21-2013**  
**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**ReapxFactor 9/13/13 . chapter 1-**  
**Nice story i really like the idea good job, i also wanted to say the riza hawk eye thing was hilarious i was laughing the ****whole time and keep writing the story its great.**

* * *

**Boyd's Twin Sister-Rated T A Fire Emblem Fic Romance/Humor**

**A new girl has joined the Greil Mercenaries. She's a sniper and a beroc that lives in the Kilvas with Naesala. What secrets does she hide and why was she abandoned by her family with a weird tattoo? And now she has two guys chasing after her!**

******O~o Follows o~O**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 09-14-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Gunlord500 9/18/13 . chapter 1**  
**Well written, but Fang seems sort of like a Mary Sue given her background...abandoned by Naesala and amnesia seems like a little much. Just try to keep her from being too unrealistically 'awesome,' so to speak, over the course of the story and you should be fine :)**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 9/13/13 . chapter 1**  
**This story has a lot of potential I would like to see where it goes. The constructive criticism I have is to take more care with your grammar and spelling. Maybe it would be helpful to have someone read over it for you. For example, "Shinnon" is actually spelled "Shinon", "litter" is spelled "lighter". Also instead of "They are a sniper" it should be "She is a sniper". Those are just a few of the things I noticed. When good grammar and spelling is used it makes reading the story more enjoyable, just watch out for that in the future. Besides that I think your story is promising and I look forward to the next chapter. Great job!**

**I thank you guys for your criticism!**

* * *

**Gin's Sister- Rated T A Bleach Fic Romance/Family**

**What if Gin had a sister and she took over for him after he died? Will she be accepted by the squad? Or is there more than just being the sister of a traitor to deal with?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2****013**

* * *

**Heart of the Storm- Rated T A Fairy Tail Fic Romance/Humor**

**It's been six years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. What happens when this girl literally falls into the guild beaten and scarred? What was she doing all those years, and what do these new enemies want with the new couples of Fairy Tail? They must find were their heart's lay, or else the world as they know it shall crumble apart. Will their bonds as a family, friends, and lovers be enough? Why are sacriphices needed anyway? Why is this new girl so important? Is it because of a dark past that no one knows of but one? Mainly Gray x OFC and Lucy x Natsu. Also other semi minor pairings include Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, Leon x Juvia, Mirajane x Freed, Loke x Aries, Happy x Carla, Alzack x Bisca, Romeo x Wendy, and Laxus x Cana. COUPLES MAY CHANGE, BE ADDED, OR TAKEN AWAY!**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Bunniebisquitz27 07-31-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**Kida Hori 07-26-2013**  
**Kusanagi-kun 08-01-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Smilingmona 09-18-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
**aspenart1234 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**sarahbear01001 09-18-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Reedmanish 09-09-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Pocket x Carwyn 9/9/13 . chapter 1**  
**Awesome storyline. Love it 3**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess 7/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**Well done. i love how this is playing out. i cant wait for the chapters to come! :D**

**Sasame103 7/25/13 . chapter 2**  
**Not bad, but I think Amethyst is a bit of a Mary Sue. Sorry to say that :c**  
**She had a terrible past but she is still kind and strong and has no mental problems after being tortured for years, she is childhood friends with Gray and they kiss in the first chapter and she can use about a dozen types of magic (which is actually a curse) and she can defeat Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus united. These are all Mary Sue factors, not to mention her looks which are almost like Lucy's just much better... But she doesn't wear makeup because she is a natural beauty.**

**Sorry, I am not here to flame your story , just wanted to make sure you get ehy I think Amethyst is a Mary Sue. You should take the litmus test for her. However, if you changed her character, the story would be great. I can't spot many grammar mistakes (although you write 'though' instead of 'thought' all the time). You should balance her character a little bit an take the romance part slower and it will be an awesome story!**

**I hope I could help but please don't send me an indignant pm when you read this, I just gave you some criticism.**

**(Excuse me for any typing mistakes in the review, I wrote this on my phone.)**

**Have a nice day!**

**Sasame103**

**Ella Daniels 7/24/13 . chapter 2**  
**Okay, so YAY! I get to be the first one to tell you that your story is so AWESOME! I mean, it's cool to see another part of their life, that could happen! I love the story so far! And a storm mage seems so cool yet so different! Although it does sound rather painful... But how did you come up with such an amazing idea?! This is already one of my favorite stories! I can't wait to see what happens next! Please! Continue with your story! And don't feel sad Crystal-Chan, I'm sure other people just haven't gotten the chance to read it yet! Ganbaru! Happy writing!\(o)/ **  
**P. S. I'm in your personal cheering squad/ section!**

* * *

**Lost Ivy- Rated T A Twilight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Sequel to Embry's Imprint. Ivy Call grew up in an adopted, how will she cope when she comes face to face with her past?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**LoveK 06-20-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**SupernaturalGirl51799 08-26-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 02-07-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**  
**xkellyxx95 02-28-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Avalongirl55 02-11-2013**  
**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**Beech tree 2 07-11-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**MarauderElm22151 01-30-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**Tamani 06-14-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**aqua blue sky 09-04-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**forevermine45321 04-07-2013**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 04-02-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**

**O~o Reviews o~O**

**Niesie' . 11/24/12 . chapter 1**  
**Eyaaaazzzz! Plzzz,plzzz update! I need to know whats gonna happen! Are ya gunna skip to where she is older? or while she is still young? Update plzzzzzzz!**

**Guest 11/13/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**Astrick 11/11/12 . chapter 1**  
**ohhhhhh please continue with your story :) this iss getting good :)**

**Guest 11/3/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**lizzy148 3/14/13 . chapter 9**  
**WHOA ! DEFINITLY didnt see that coming**  
**..really good chapter i LOVED reading it ! :) :)**  
**...PLZ UPDATE SOON you left me right at the cliff hanger**

**booklover2600 3/7/13 . chapter 9**  
**AWESOMENESS! I LOVED IT! IT WAS AMAZING! WHO'S THE IMPRINT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT? HOW DOSE HE KNOW ABOUT HER ABILITY? SORRY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, MY KEY BORD IS BEING STUPID. :)**

**booklover2600 2/27/13 . chapter 8**  
**That was a great chapter! I loved it! :)**

**lizzy148 2/13/13 . chapter 7**  
**REALLY GOOD chapter**  
**i liked it ! :) :)**  
**PLZ ...UPDATE SOON**

**booklover2600 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**I loved it! Awesome chapter! Please update soon!**

**Astrick 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**Ohhhh i cant wait till she meets seth :) keep going its really great :)**

**booklover2600 2/9/13 . chapter 6**  
**I love your story! please update soon! :)**

**Niesie' . 2/7/13 . chapter 6**  
**Omw, omw! When she gonna meet Seth? If I may ask.**  
**I love this story, please update soon!**

**Ps. Can you maybe send me a link as to where I can find the song she sang? Please, it would mean the world to me!**

**lizzy148 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**GREAT CHAPTER**

**PLZ update soon ! :) :)**

**Niesie' . 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Ooooooh! What's her parents hiding from her? When is she gonna meet Seth? Is her brother going to phase? Is she going to phase? Am I asking to many questions?**  
**Sorry, about all the questions -blushy face-**  
**I totally L.O.V.E her outfit and colour schemes! I was stunned that you put my name in your AN, but it means a lot, thanks!**

**Please update soon, I'm totally curious as to what's gonna happen next!**

**Astrick 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Yay im so happy thanx 4 updating :) i really love ur story :) keep it up :)**

**Mickey Mouse 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**Ya got meeh as a fan :) i cant wait to continue reading :) please dont take to long**

**Niesie' . 2/1/13 . chapter 4**  
**Yay, yay, yay! I'm soooooo glad u updated! Please update soon! I need to know what's gonna happen next!**

**lizzy148 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**this is a good story**  
**PLZ KEEP DOING IT**

**Astrick 1/26/13 . chapter 3**  
**I wanted 2 ask u a question? I thought her brother Daniel was giving for adoption wen he was born? Then Ivy wen she was a toddler?**

**Guest 7/30/13 . chapter 21**  
**I don't like how she got bit maybe you can make it to where she gets stabbed and blacks out so she think she got bit...?**

**Tamani 7/29/13 . chapter 21**  
**dun dun dun daaaaaaaa**

**ebooklover2600 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Awesome chapter! Loved it! Update soon! :)**

**Tamani 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Dun dun dun daaaaaaa. Man I really hope that her and Seth get all their issues sorted out**

**Guest 7/13/13 . chapter 18**  
**love it and the last chapter! Props to you and sapphire!**

**Astrick 6/15/13 . chapter 15**  
**Just for the fun of it I am going to guess 19**

**booklover2600 6/14/13 . chapter 17**  
**OMG OMG OMG OMG! THAT IS AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Goofy4ever 6/13/13 . chapter 17**  
**Yay you updated! Great chapters! Can't wait for Ivy to see Seth again! :)**

**booklover2600 6/12/13 . chapter 15**  
**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 are my guesses! :)**

**booklover2600 5/5/13 . chapter 13**  
**that was awesome! Loved it! Update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 5/5/13 . chapter 13**

**Love this chapter, great job! Update soon! :D**

**booklover2600 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**That as awesome! I loved it! Please update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**Yay she and Seth spent time together! Update soon! :D**

**lizzy148 4/2/13 . chapter 11**  
**GOOD CHAPTER ! ! !**  
**cant wait to read the next chapter when ivy and seth meet ! ! !**  
**KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ! ! ! : ) : )**

**Goofy4ever 3/31/13 . chapter 11**  
**Update soon! :D**

* * *

**Obsidian Rain-Rated T A Vampire Knight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Elvira's parents were killed when she was almost eight years old, after that she went and lived with the Kiryu's for one and a half years. How will her and Zero react after not seeing each other for almost five years? And what's this about a group of vampires aiming for Elvira's blood specifically? Zero X OC (Sad Moments Will Happen)**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**Yoshizawa Ayumu 08-09-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**ciarra halle 09-10-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**PurpleDilemma 9/10/13 . chapter 3**  
**Love it ! Update soon xx**

**kawaihana 9/2/13 . chapter 2**  
**Update please**

**lovelyfairy14 8/13/13 . chapter 2**  
**This is interesting, I can't wait to read more :D**

* * *

**The Four Horsemen, Book One: Pestilence-Rated M Romance/Humor**

**Sakura has a new identity and power, something Naruto and Sasuke didn't know about until now. How will this power affect Sasuke? How will she fair when she has to change sides for the sake of balance? Will she fall in love with an old enemy? Pestilence has the power to create, and destroy the world. A simple choice could end it all.**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Apikins 08-24-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**GuestClara91 09-08-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 06-06-2013**  
**Lady Sunleth 06-01-2013**  
**MelonLordofNinjaTrolls 06-01-2013**  
**NaruXSaku4eva 04-19-2013**  
**ShadowWolf272 06-13-2013**  
**SleepyL 04-22-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**Targul 06-03-2013**  
**TheHeartBreaker 08-18-2013**  
**Weaselandcherry 06-20-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**annashina 08-17-2013**  
**bloodycherryblossom202 08-11-2013**  
**cherry11111 04-22-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**purplefireferret 04-08-2013**  
**thefreakinsideyourhead 04-16-2013**  
**the killer tigeress 04-15-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Crow-DarkHeart 09-13-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**FallenThorns 04-24-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 05-31-2013**  
**Midnight Moonlight 302 08-31-2013**  
**NicoNepenthe 08-27-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**WhiteCat2011 07-30-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**animelover506 06-20-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**petitscarabe22 06-23-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**the killer tigeress 5/5/13 . chapter 3**  
**nice it was well done keep it up !**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 2**  
**Your writing style is really cool.**  
**Hahaha I loved 8), because I really dislike sasuke.**  
**Please update as soon as you can and keep up the good work (:**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 1**  
**ASDFGHQJEWRETYTRTEWdardvwdqawdwt I loved this! :D**

**the killer tigeress 4/15/13 . chapter 2**  
**nice it was well done !**

**lolkilove 4/10/13 . chapter 1**  
**cool ya esta en capitulo 2 estoy por leerlo la historia esta muy interesante**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 4/10/13 . chapter 2**  
**Awesome story!**  
**:)**

**Weaselandcherry 8/26/13 . chapter 13**  
**I hope Sasori goes and beats up that chicken-haired punk!**  
**Great chapter and can't wait for the next one*cough*to see how Sasori beats up Sasuke*cough***  
**Keep up the fantastic work:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 8/25/13 . chapter 13**  
**well done it was good.**

**annashina 8/17/13 . chapter 12**  
**Right , update !**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan 7/11/13 . chapter 12**  
**Update soon!.**

**Guest 7/7/13 . chapter 10**  
**haha end waz funny she just like all casual 'don't worry bout he'll be okay he just unconsious'**

**acetwolf94 6/27/13 . chapter 10**  
**I love this chapter especially when knocks Sasuke out. Add more please.**

**the killer tigeress 6/24/13 . chapter 9**  
**well done it was very good !**

**Weaselandcherry 6/21/13 . chapter 9**  
**Hah so cute.**  
**Can't wait to see whats going to be happening next chapter:)**  
**Keep up the fabulous work !**  
**WAC**

**acetwolf94 6/21/13 . chapter 8**  
**I like it!**

**Weaselandcherry 6/20/13 . chapter 8**  
**Nice! I like how you put his actually identity instead of Madara like everyone else does.**  
**I can't wait to see what Sasori is doing next chapter.**  
**Keep up the great work!:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 6/4/13 . chapter 6**  
**well done i thort u did well !**

**imedoughnut 6/3/13 . chapter 6**  
**UPDATEZ! XD LOVE THE PLOT! And at the end of every chapter, you make me want to read MOREZ! XD 3 love your story!**

**the killer tigeress 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
**well done it was good !**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**sakura must jointhe akatzuki to help the balance? I also hopping for Naruto and sasuke to tag-team and gut that bitch in all her mary-sueness (srsly, she got even thefunky multi-colored hair)**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 1**  
**shitty wank**

* * *

**I'd like to thank you all for being so damn awesome. It makes me happy to know that people love my work.**

**Now for the total of ALL my stories! (Not including author stuff, I can't find those names, sorry.)**

**Follows~84**

**Favorites~68**

**Reviews~89**

**Views~17377**

**Communities~1**

**I couldn't have all those numbers without you guys, thank you! *Glomp's Everyone* You're all awesome, I'll try and get some chapters out soon, okay? I promise.**

**Forever in Solitude,**

**Crystal Flower of Solitude**


	3. AN-Sad Times

**I'm sorry to do this, but it has to happen. I've been having a lot of trouble with some personal issues and they're making it hard to focus. So I'm putting up a poll. I'd like you guys to go through and look at all my stories and decide which two I will either continue, rewrite, or start. I may also do a request (as in a couple the majority of viewers want). And start I mean as in I have a few couples on the poll you can pick from. Again, I'm sorry but I just can't handle all of this. I'm trying to get me issues sorted out. The reason I'm putting up a poll is so I'm working on what the majority of people want to read. Thank you guys. You're all awesome.**


	4. Results

**Okay, the results are in. The top two were Lost Ivy and Heart of the Storm. I decided that after the next story I finish I'm going to do a Diabolik Lovers fanfic. However, I have another poll up for what to work on _after _that one_._ You guys are awesome and I hope all of you guys continue to read my stories**


End file.
